


7

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	7

7  
演了二十多年的戏，王凯真睡还是装睡靳东总是能分辨出来的。这小子真睡着了可没这么乖巧老实，一会儿一动，像一直在做梦，脸上的表情也鲜灵灵的，有时微笑有时皱眉，只有实在累得不行或者爽得不行的时候才会一睡就是大半天，打雷都不带醒的。他大概，很久没有踏踏实实睡个好觉了吧？靳东默默地看了王凯一会儿，脱了外套在他身边躺下来，伸手把人揽进怀里。王凯睫毛颤动了两下，却仍然不肯睁开眼睛，靳东也只静静搂着他，什么都没说，暌违已久的睡意洪福降临在这张宽大柔软的床上，并且同时眷顾了他们。  
黄昏时分王凯终于睡醒，睁开眼就看见靳东，下巴和鬓角上的胡渣隐约泛青，落拓里带点性感，和平时杂志硬照或者摄像机镜头呈现出来的溜光水滑的帅还不一样，英俊得让他忘了他们还在冷战，主动抱了他一下。  
靳东笑着收紧手臂不让他逃开，十分娴熟地恶人先告状：“——你骗我。”王凯没反应过来，懵着眨了眨眼，跟着熟悉的亲吻便落在唇角，“还说叫了外卖呢，从上午到现在都没来，你一早上订餐的时候特意让他们送晚饭是吗？”  
王凯定定地看了靳东几秒，五味杂陈地抬手捂住眼睛，靳东还在笑：“不会吧，为这点小事就没脸见我了？“他眼看着王凯的眼泪从手掌下面滔滔涌出来，一时慌了手脚，搂着人颠三倒四地哄，“——别哭别哭，怎么了，是刀口疼了吗？欸我就是开玩笑逗你的，不是真说你骗我，你别哭啊……”  
刨去做爱的时候不算，这是王凯第一次当着他掉眼泪。靳东那颗老心凉粉儿似的颤颤巍巍直哆嗦。真疼啊，还是每喘一口气都会跟着抽抽那种疼。他一直觉得王凯笑点特别低，什么事都能盒盒盒笑上半天，有时候单是看着自己就会笑得甜甜的；他也知道王凯心里能藏事，很多情绪都努力自己消化了，再难再委屈都从来没给过他脸色看，这么开朗乐观的一个人，得憋屈难受到什么地步才会哭成这样啊？靳东忽然想起刚才试密码的事，开始的密码是他的生日，新改的密码是父亲的忌日——他没想到，或者说根本不敢想王凯会把自己看的这么重，毕竟他能给王凯的实在太少，而王凯给他的真心却又太多太多了。  
“我在呢，嘘，我在呢我陪着你呢，”靳东哄人的话说来说去也就是毫无新意的那么几句，表忠心似的搂着王凯不撒手，“你放心，以后我再也不走了，别哭别哭……”  
王凯捂着眼睛，眼泪流得更凶。不论过去如何未来如何，至少这一刻他相信靳东是真心的，能有这一刻的真心也就值得。  
后来靳东还是坚持看了他的刀口，王凯自己把睡衣解开，胸膛腰线单薄得比他们刚认识那会儿更像是少年。刀口确实不大，身体侧面有两个，稍微偏后背一点的地方还有一个，有点类似那种窄刃的水果刀捅进去的痕迹，缝合用的线很细，接近肉色。靳东把他衣襟拢上，动作温柔得像王凯是个瓷人儿一样：“疼不疼？”  
“疼有麻醉啊，全麻，什么也不知道，等醒了手术也做完了，前后也就一个小时多点。”桌上的外卖盒已经收拾下去了，王凯把瓶底剩下那点儿威士忌全倒自己杯里，回手又找了瓶没开封的递给靳东，“想喝自己开。”  
靳东一边拧瓶盖一边问：“要是我今天不来，你是不是就打算再不找我了？犟得你。”  
“那可说不定。”王凯眼圈儿还红着，抿着酒浅浅一笑，“万一哪天我混不下去了，吃不上饭要饿死了，求到你靳老师那儿，你肯定也不会不管我的。”  
“胡说八道。”靳东斜他一眼。  
“有一句不是胡说八道的，听吗？”王凯靠到靳东身边去半倚着他，两个人的大腿紧贴着。  
“手术之前签知情同意书，后遗症不良反应什么的，写得还挺吓人的，我自己签完了，躺在那个带轱辘的床上往手术室里推的时候，助理在左边，经纪人在右边，他俩一直说凯哥你别怕肯定没事的，但是说实话，我当时没顾上害怕。”靳东揽在他腰里的手僵了一下，王凯抬眼去看靳东：“哥，那一路上……我后悔了。后悔那天晚上你给我打电话我没接。”  
靳东在他后背上拍了拍：“怪我，应该再坚持多打两回，说不定你就接了呢。”王凯把脸埋在靳东颈窝里磨蹭了一会儿，特别不甘心地叹气，靳东还以为他愁电影那边的事，安慰道：“别叹气啦，你的戏份不是都差不多了吗？导演拍拍别人，再做做后期，剪剪片子，最后缺什么镜头再补拍也是一样的。”  
“不是为了这个。”王凯又叹一口气，“三个月没见面了吧？”  
“差不多，怎么了？”  
“出院时大夫下了医嘱，戒烟，多休息，不能熬夜劳累，”他蔫蔫地又加上一条，“还有，不能剧烈活动。”——如此良人，如此良宵，可惜啥也干不了。  
靳东噗地喷笑出声，赶紧捞起酒杯喝一口：“不要紧，我们来日方长。”


End file.
